


Morning routine

by FrozenHedgehog



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHedgehog/pseuds/FrozenHedgehog
Summary: Judy needs some help waking up in the morning. Luckily, her fox is always by her side.





	Morning routine

The Marcus case had been a boring, tedious process of wading through evidence and witness statements. Day after day, Nick and Judy had sat under the high-tech, natural coloured, soft light of precinct one. No amount of ergonomics made reading through page after page any more bearable. Nick was absentmindedly chewing on the end of his pen.

Judy touched his shoulder as she walked by him.

“Can you help me out with something real quick before roll call?”

He followed her down the maze of corridors without even thinking, his brain still cross-referencing dates,locations, and shirt colors.

They were walking past one of the disused storage rooms, when she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside after her, shutting the door behind them in the same motion. Nick was a nocturnal mammal, his eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light, but he still needed a second to realize just what kind of help she needed.

Just how good Judy was at martial arts surprised Nick again and again. She put a paw on his chest, and a foot behind his ankle, and he found himself with his back against a wall and a rabbit flush against him.

Her kiss was insistent and bold. One paw of hers slid down his side, resting just above his belt, the other one wasted no time and grabbed his dick through his pants. Her head fit just right into the crook of his neck as she rubbed her cheeks against him. He heard her drawing a deep breath when he grabbed her butt.

Nick scanned the room. Cobwebs, a ladder, piles of weirdly shaped objects, a couple of boxes stacked at just the right height. What he lacked in training he made up for in strength. He lifted his rabbit easily and put her on top of the boxes. She had to put her arms behind her to brace herself and get some balance, leaving her midsection free for the fox to ravage.

He made quick work of her pants, he’d practiced enough. He didn’t wait for her belt to hit the floor to get on his knees, only to find her lifting his head by the chin. Her sly smile would have put his to shame.

“No, no, don’t worry about that now. We’ve got roll call in five minutes. And besides, I’ve been thinking about you for a while.” She winked. Nick melted.   
  
It was a bit awkward, the stacked boxes were a little unstable, so she had to adjust every now and then. The height was close to perfect, but Nick was still at a weird angle, unable to push all the way in. She had to work hard to stop moaning.

Nick was slow and methodical. The only sound in the room was their breathing, steady and measured. Occasionally, she’d whisper something like “yes”, “more”, or “that’s it”. He knew he’d struck gold when she pushed her hips towards him and said “don’t you dare stop  _ that _ ”.

Nick made sure to keep his rhythm steady, both his thrusts and his fingers. He felt every muscle of hers - each one - tighten when she came with his name on her lips.

This was the point, where after riding it out, Nick usually increased the pace. Normally he lasted longer, but something about the way she dragged him into this to get what she wanted, something about that got him worked up. His brain was slowly shutting off nonessential functions and concentrating on making this rabbit _his_ rabbit.

Only, an insistent pager started beeping to announce it was time to head into the bullpen. And there was a rabbit pushing back against him. Not the “I want to be closer to you”, but the “we need to stop” kind.

Every nerve in his body was screaming at him as he slipped out of her. She hopped off the stack of boxes, making sure he saw the sly smile on her face.  Nick was still confused when she breathed one kiss on his erection before she pulled up her pants.

“Roll call in a minute.” She was practically singing as she walked past him. She had to get on tiptoes to be able to whisper into his ear. “This was for last week.” She ran her fingers through his tail. “We’ll get back to this tonight.”

Judy felt satisfied, in more ways than one, as she watched the normally nimble fox take three tries to get onto the megafauna sized chair in the bullpen. When she accidentally brushed his thigh with her paw he stiffened immediately. This was going to be a fun day.


End file.
